Rudbornn Chelute
Rudbornn Chelute is the leader of the Exequias, a division of Aizen's army that is responsible for terminating any enemies of Aizen within Las Noches, and a villain from Bleach. He was voiced by Taro Yamaguchi in the Japanese version, and the late Michael Lindsay in the English dubbed version. History Engaging the Intruders As Ichigo and his friends began fighting their way through Las Noches in order to save Orihime Inoue, Rudbornn and the Exequias began cleaning up after their battles. They killed Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Cirucci Sanderwicci after they lost against their opponents and were about to do the same to Gantenbainne Mosqueda and Yasutora "Chad" Sado. However Captain Retsu Unohana, along with her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, appeared and Rudbornn, surprised by the arrival of a captain Shinigami, decided it'd be better to withdraw. Later he, along with the other Exequias, barred Ichigo's path to prevent him from reaching Ulquiorra Cifer, but Ichigo's friends took on the Exequias so that he could progress. Rudbornn told his subordinates not to get distracted and was going after Ichigo when Rukia froze his sword and hand. He freed his hand from the ice and asked if she thought he could win with her petty abilities, and his subordinates attacked, only to be slain. Resurrección This prompted Rudbornn to release his Zanpakuto and he went on to say that defeating his minions wouldn't get Rukia anywhere and more of the Exequias attacked her, but were slain as well. However she was getting tired and Rudbornn asked where her taunt about killing his subordinates was, then said he'd given her the chance to say it again. Rukia continued to fight off the Exequias members and the Arrancar asked if she was trembling before the power of his Zanpakuto. Rudbornn explained his Resurrección allowed him to generate as many Calaveras, the warriors that made up the Exequias, as he wanted, as he used it to create more of them. The Arrancar went on to say what a pity it was he couldn't become an Espada, even after Aizen gave him his power to make Calaveras. He went on to say that Rukia and her friends were complete idiots for trying to fight the Espada and that this was where she would die. Rudbornn commended her for having the ability to fight after taking on all of his Calaveras, but revealed she was fighting an endless battle. However Renji and Chad joined the fight, but Rudbornn said their arrival would be of no consequence, then created more Calaveras. Rukia realized that the Arrancar's powers were like that of a tree and his subordinates began advancing on them. Rudbornn said their resistance was futile and Chad attempted to attack him, only for him to use his Calaveras like a wall to protect himself. The Arrancar stated his power had no limits, but Rukia thought up a plan, first sending out a freezing attack, that was blocked by Rudbornn's wall of Calaveras, but freezing it. Chad then shattered it with his own attack and Renji used the opening to try and fire his Hikotsu Taiho, but the Arrancar stopped it with some more Calaveras. He complimented them on their combo attack, but with his endless army, none of their attacks would reach him. Rudbornn then said he'd finish them with his ultimate technique, when suddenly Rukia froze the roots of his Resurrección form, which spread to his branches, shattering them. The Arrancar angrily asked if she'd been planning this, which she confirmed and said she'd realized how to defeat Rudbornn when she realized his power was like a tree bearing fruit. Rukia said the Arrancar never should've shown how his power worked, as he froze completely, before being smashed by the newly arriving Yammy Llargo. Powers Rudbornn possesses considerable spiritual power, as well as great strength, skill in Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast, and is highly skilled in swordsmanship. Like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Árbol, with the release command, "Grow". This changes Rudbornn into a tree-like form and grants him an increase in power and the ability to generate an infinite number of Calaveras, the warriors that make up the Exequias, from the skulls on his branches. He has mentioned that Aizen gave him this power and calls it god-llke. The Calaveras can also form together into a large wall to protect Rudbornn from harm, powerful enough to stop an attack like Chad's El Directo. Trivia *The end of Rudbornn's fight with Rukia, Renji, and Chad differed between the anime and the manga. In the manga, he noticed Ulquiorra had gone through the dome of Las Noches, which is when Rukia froze him and when he was struck by Yammy, his mask was broken, but he wasn't actually confirmed to be dead. *The name of Rudbornn's Zanpakuto is "Tree" in Spanish and "Weathered Skull Tree" in Japanese, a reference to his tree based Resurrección form. The name of his soldiers, the Calaveras, is "Skulls" in Spanish and "Weathered Skull Soldiers" in Japanese, a reference to their skull-like Hollow Mask remnants, which completely cover their faces. The name of Rudbornn's division, the Exequias, is "Funeral Rites" in Spanish and "Funerary Attacking Force" in Japanese, a reference to their duty terminating intruders and traitors. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Multi-Beings Category:Trickster